Stellara Nocte
---- |name=Stellara Nocte |kanji=星の夜 |romaji=''Hoshi no Yoru'' |symbol= |guild master(s)=Gai Diyos |s-class wizard(s)= |location=Oshibana Town, Fiore |type= }}Stellara Nocte (星の夜, Hoshi no Yoru) Is a guild somewhat new to the land of Fiore, having been started by Gai Diyos along with a few other mages, the Stellara Nocte was built on the importance of friendship, talent and of course, wealth. Being one of the more recently formed groups, the Stellara Nocte guild is known for it's great amount of wealth as well as it's variety of wizards who have joined, all possessing different powers and skills that differentiate themselves from each other but all of them having one special aspect that keeps them united and cooperative with eachother; being a member of their happy little family. Stationed in Oshibana Town, Stellara Nocte is one of the many guilds in the area that have taken it upon themselves to be in charge of defending the settlement and the many residents staying within it's reach, becoming a sort of unofficial guard for the people. With the guild filled with many talented mages who have learned many magics, all the mages operating within the guild are encouraged to better their ability and become stronger everyday, for the sake of the people and for the sake of the land. The guild basically acts to home and train mages who are willing to join the Stellara Nocte, allowing mages to hone their skills and become stronger and stronger with a family to help guide them along their journey, so that the mage wouldn't need to feel so alone when doing so. Though residents before were skeptical before about a Mystan being a Guild Master located in the land of Ishgar, they would soon come to accept Gai and his actions after the Stellara Nocte were responsible for defending the town from a potential attack on the settlement, trusting the Mystan with their safety as he agreed to protect as many lives as he could during his time as Guild Master. All members of the Stellara Nocte are trusted to defend the lives of the innocent to the best of their ability, which is why Gai has encouraged his many guild mages to become better mages than they once were, as he believes that all mages can become powerful with just the right motivation and someone there to help them along the way, with that someone being Gai himself. What Stellara Nocte lacks in quantity makes up for in quality and has many of it's members aiming to be the best that they can be, which is an ongoing theme here when operating in the guild. Location The guildhall for Stellara Nocte is located just on the outskirts of Oshibana Town in the country of Fiore, just near a large forest that sort of contains the entrance to Oshibana Town and is filled with rich wildlife, such as a variety of animals and critters leaving deep within the forest that are all legal to poach and hunt for the leisure of anyone wishing to do so, as well as colourful and spectacular flora located all over the green premises, giving a rainbow of colour to the bland green forest. The forest always retains a bright rejuvenated green colour in all the plantation in it, as if it was like the mages of Oshibana Town were keeping the forest healthy through some sort of magic power, when infact it is the strange cycle of nature that keeps the forest's wellbeing healthy itself, without the interference of humans interrupting the cycle. Those who try to find Stellara Nocte's guildhall will have venture not too far from Oshibana Town itself and will know that they have arrived as there will be the sight of a bright green hedge infront of several trees and bushes that do their best to try and conceal the sight of an apparent building with a royal purple coloured tile roof on top, several blue windows around the viewed side of the building all made in intricate shapes and designs. This may take some time to locate due to how thick the forest is, but this simply a defence tactic used by the Stellara Nocte to hide their location, keeping them safe from hostile forces. A bit of history behind the building and location; the building that Stellara Nocte uses was formerly an abandoned residence of a dark cult that worshipped the dark mage Zeref, with much of their magic still wandering around the area. There was also no plantlife at all around the area, and was more area to the Oshibana Town, before a sudden incident caused the forest to overrun and take over the area that the building was, shrinking Oshibana Town's total area to what it is today. When the sun shines down on the quiet and serene area, he building and wildlife around it seems to become much more beautiful the more light shines down upon them. The quiet atmosphere of the forest and the large area of unpopulated forest is the perfect place for Stellara Nocte to reside and train within to hone their skills as powerful mages. When one makes their way past the green hedge and several of the ripe and beautiful trees that dot the area infront of the guildhall, they will be welcomed to a calm and peaceful sight of a beautiful building that somewhat resembles a kind of medium sized three storied church, with many artisan windows built into the side facing the person finding the building for the first time. Infront of the building there is a stone brick wall, going around the area to block any incoming forces who dare tresspass Stellara Nocte's land, with a grey concrete wall surround the premise to keep out these hostile units from illegally coming into the land. At the entrance of the land, there is a small little area with an outside table and chairs that the guildmaster uses oersonally for conversing with other mages when he feels like it, using that small little space as a private meeting area to discuss whatever topic they wish. Following the concrete road to the guildhall of Stellara Nocte, one would be able to see where most of the guild members practice and train their skill of magic, with a lawn the length and width of the guildhall itself, it definitely gives number to the total area that the guild owns within the forest. Infront the guildhall itself is a small garden on both sides of the entrance, holding beautiful flora like the ones seen outside the premises and inside the forest itself, with viny plants climbing up the Stellara Nocte's walls and give the building a much more natural look to the residence itself. A single street light can be seen just at the corner of the conrete road, standing firm and tal on the right side of the building. Here people will be able to see the full glory of the Stellara Nocte's guild hall as itms designs become much more clear and apparent, with the entrance of the building being large wooden doors that are commonly seen as the entrances to many castles all over the land. Inside, one will be greeted to an open space full of dining tables and chairs as if it was some sort of bar inside, but really it just the headquarters and meeting area for the Stellara Nocte's guild members, with the guild's job and announcement board in the middle of the room for all guild members of Stellara Nocte to look at. On the second levels of the building is where some of the mages of the guild have their own little rooms for themselves if residence within Oshibana Town is very hard for them to find, only paying a small fee of 1,000 every week wiphich souldn't be too hard to do if these mages regularly takes jobs from the job board in the guild hall. The last level is actually the guild master's own office which can be seem due to the fact that the room has a four pointed flower window on the side, which amazingly provides enough light to light up the entire room of Gai's office. The backyard of the Stellara Nocte's guildhall is pretty big itself, having a big enough space for big fights between two mages wishing to spar inside the area, but what lies underneath is what makes the Stellara Nocte guild something be feared and not to be taken as a joke, as it is also referred to as Stellara Nocte's most fearsome weapon. Just like the front lawn infront of the guildhall, the grass im the 'backyard' is also a healthy green for the grass here, as well as the additions of several vine plans that have grown onto the walls of the building, still providing that natural green look that the building must have since it's deep within the forest. Speaking of the forest, the wall that goes around the premises in the backyard has an entryway in the middle so that mages in the area who wish to go into the forest and do whatever they damn please, provided that they are doing legal activity that won't get the guild into top much trouble. People who want to explore the forest should stick to the dirt path incase they don't want to get too lost, as the dirt path seems to be the only hope of making your way back to the Stellara Nocte's guildhall. One major reason why Gai chose the outskirts of Oshibana town to be the location of Stellara Nocte's guild hall was owed to the dense concentration of Kīpu trees dotted around the town's perimeter. Kīpu trees (キープ Kīpu trees) are a specific classification of trees which possess unique eternano-insulating properties that enable them with the ability to retain high volumes of eternano particles inside their leaves. Kīpu trees, especially when in high quantities, require sparsely populated areas if they are to thrive and continue growth, since the process of absorbing ethernano (which is somewhat similar to photosynthesis) amplifies the consistency of melanin in the colouring of their leaves. This is the most rational and probable reason as to why this species of trees can only be located in low frequented areas, such as the outskirts of town for instance. Though delicate trees and shrubbery such as these are exceptionally difficult to cultivate and grow, it's simply worth it when you finally see the fruits of your labour blossom forth in the form of beautiful greenery. Another advantage of living near these trees is that they help to enhance the performance of mages for the reason that they soak up old eternano particles to transform and expel them as fresh, new eternano particles - almost similar to how regular plants inhale carbon dioxide and exhale oxygen. In comparison to normal leaves, Kīpu leaves look ten times better and vibrant; this is most likely a result of the leaves' saturation in eternano. Kīpu saplings and leaves are exceedingly expensive because of this, and prove to be very rare to find in residential localities. Not many people know, but Gai acquires occasional home-sickness as a result of his absence from his home land, Mys. Since these trees are quite common in Mys, even in its heavily populated regions, Gai is often seen around Kīpu trees when these depressive outbreaks happen so that he is constantly reminded of his home's distinct scent. Gai usually keeps a Kīpu sapling on his desk so he never feels away during his work. Another major reason why Gai situated the guild hall on the outskirts of town was in accordance with the location of Oshibana Town's main entrance. He wanted the guild to be near the town's main gate so that his guild members would be enabled with much more ease when leaving or coming back to the town before/after missions. He also picked this location for industrious reasons, since Oshibana is widely known for receiving a great number of merchants all-year-round which regularly enter through the main gate. Also taking into consideration the placement of houses and estates in the city, Gai looked for a way to localise the guild hall by calculating the average distance for the guild members' homes. Eventually, he came to the conclusion that most Oshibana businesses were centered inside the core of the city while most residential buildings were positioned on the outskirts. These findings further encouraged him to place Stellara Nocte's guild hall on the city's outskirts. History After Gai Diyos arrived at Ishgar after leaving his home country of Mys in search for adventure and excitement, he would soon come across the bustling and energetic settlement of Oshibana Town in Fiore, after having accidently stepped off at the wrong station as he originally planned to go join another guild located in the Onibus Town just a few more miles further from Osshibana Town. Not having known this, Gai searched the city for the infamous Ishgardian group, only to find himself meeting the mayor of Oshibana Town who mistook Gai himself as a mage from that well known guild. Clarifying things up, the mayor still thought of Gai as a powerful mage, and gave Gai a job against his will to help the town with their problem of a major dark mage organisation that was secretly plotting to take over Ishgar and then Earth Land after, having been fed up being the puppet to their schemes. Gai would agree to this and start the mission as soon as he walked through the town hall's doors, having begun his first actual assigned adventure in Earth Land and would also be his first confrontation with an Ishgardian dark mage guild in their own land. Venturing deep into the sewars of the city, Gai would find himself outnumbered by numerous dark mages who all wielded powerful magics that have never been seen in Ishgar if not Earth Land before, with only his magic rifle and knife by his side Gai took on the mages head on. Somehow making it out with only an inch of his life left, Gai eliminated the dark mage threat pretty quickly, taking anyhting and everything interesting he could find there, with two things being the most attention grabbing items that Gai found in their whole base. A book called the Key of the Starry Heavens and a bottle that was filled with liquified Moon Drip, which were taken to the mayor of Oshibana Town for identification. Having the bright idea to start a guild, Gai used what little s he had and hope to begin his own little guild called Stellara Nocte, which were inspired by the two items that he had found back in that dark mage's headquarters after he had first taken the job. Many residents of Oshibana Town were very weary and suspicious of Gai and his intentions, mostly due to the fact that Gai was originally a Mystan Governor and was treading on his supposed enemy's territory. This whole opinion on Gai would change much later as after scouring the woods on a daily trip of legal hunting, Gai came across a group of dar mages who were planning to summon an ancient demon that had caused terror and strife among the nations of Ishgar back in the day. Taking it upon himself, Gai was ble to quickly apprehend and defeat the dark mages to bring the, back to Oshibana Town for their punishment. Idenitfying the mages as dangerous criminals who have threatened the town many times before without getting caught until now, Gai was able to earn the respect and trust for both his reputation and for his guild which he had hopes would grow into something great into the future. Events S-Class Trials Promotional Trials The S-Class Trials are a series of practical tests and assessments used as a method to select capable mages amidst Stellara Nocte's ranks for the position of S-Class Mage ' (Sクラスメイジ ''Esukurasu Meiji) - one which demonstrates the potency of a Mage's magical prowess. These trials hold multiple rounds designed to push a mage's magical capabilities, intelligence and willpower to its limits and are changed every year as to prevent repetitiveness. The trials are set on Stellara's property land and the forest around it, and are usually proctored by the guild's current S-Class Mages alongside the Guild Master and their advisor, but on special occassions can have other mages of S-Class or Guild Masters to help with the judging. Though mages who ultimately win the trials are favoured to attain S-Class over those who don't, not winning the trials does not mean s/he are unable to earn this prestigious position. As long as your performance meets the standards of all the criteria during battle, there is always a chance that you can grasp S-Class. The S-Class Trials are the perfect way besides national tournaments such as the Grand Magic Games for the mages of Stellara Nocte to show off their skill and the hard work that paid off during their training. Each time the S-Class Trials are held, there is always different events each time with only the combative events being similair due to it's nature. These events will be discussed and planned by the Guild Master, Guild Master's Advisor and the S-Class wizards of the guild, choosing events which will really show the true powers of the mages participating, and to also help in choosing the Trial's winner/s based on their nature and capabilities as wizards. As said before, simply winning the trials and winning the finals doesn't mean that a mage can automatically become an S-Class wizard, but certainly does give a higher chance to attaining the position as it does show that they are capable with the magics that they have learned. But things such as sportsmanship, personality and creativity can also be ways to boost the mage's score during the trials. Stellara Nocte Grand Hunt Keeping in with the major theme of night for the guild, this event has participating members of the guild split into two different groups, with one group known as the '''Hunters and the other group labelled as the Prey, with those two words already explaining what kind of game the Stellara Nocte Grand Hunt already is. Those who are labelled as Prey will be sent out into the area of Oshibana Town to hide from the incoming Hunters, who are sent hours later to go and find these Prey and apprehend them through any means possible alive, meaning no killing at all. Any way is fine provided that like said before, the Prey is not killed and will have to be brought back to the meeting spot for the Hunters after they have apprehended the targets to keep track. Around this time, civilians will be forced to stay indoors and view the games from within the comfort of their own home, as the Prey and Hunters run around the city to play this little game. For the whole night, Prey will have to survive by evading the Hunters by either stealthily moving around the city, or fighting back at the Hunters, though this can only be done in self defense as a Hunter will have to attack first for the Prey to fight back. Members Guild Spells Susano Cannon (スーザノ大砲 Sūzano taihō) is a spell that can only be casted when three powerful selected mages of Stellara Nocte are together, with one of them being the guild master himself, as they shift the ground in what was the backyard of the guildhall to allow the emergence of their most powerful and deadly cannon in their whole arsenal, known as the Susano Cannon due to how effective and destructive the blast could do to a whole town. Though not quite as powerful as the Etherion Cannon itself, the Susano Cannon is very powerful in it's own way as it utilises the power core of a strange crystal that has been detected to been filled with extraordinary amounts of magical energy, which replenishes at five times the speed a normal ethernano battery does. Thinking about the unlimited uses that this crystal could do for the world, Gai Diyos, Reikokuna and Uepon Mausu got together in order to finally use the crystal to power their soon to be weapon of mass destruction, with the immense power being converted into this destructive ball of magic that when detonated in the designated target, will immediately obliterate anything that it touches in this huge sphere of negative energy. In a flash of purple light, everything and anything will be totally destroyed no matter how strong they may be, with the after effects of the blast being that the area of impact will be reveal that nothing was left of the blast and the area will have dangerous amounts of radiation from the blast that it would quickly make anyone who dared stay within the area sick, to the point where they will be spending the next hours of their life slowly and painfully dying. The special way for the cannon to be activated is for all three mages capable of doing such a feat standing in the middle of the 'backyard' of the Stellara Nocte's guildhall, all facing eachother in a circle whilst holding hands and reciting a special incantation to summon this weapon. At the same time, all three mages will have to release a good amount of their magic energy through the use of their Magical Aura, which is another pre-requisite for the cannon to activate and emerge up from the ground. When the incantation has been said whilst their aura was being used, three purple seals will appear high above their heads just as the earth below them will begin to tremble. This is where the three mages should proceed to flee the area as the cannon begins getting lifted up from the ground and into the air,looking upward and literally digging up from the ground as it points high into the air with the barrel on the inside of the three seals for maximum effect. All that is left is for the cannon to finally fire it's single shot, which will cause a sudden shockwave to suppress the mass amounts of energy that is being shot out of the cannon, destroying the environment around them that can cause the part of the forest closest to the guildhall to be knocked down with great strength, and even destroying the guildhall itself. The mortar shot will travel through the barrel of the cannon and into the seals where it will be guided to the target of the Susano Cannon's blast. Although the cannon itself has not be used officially or even at all, the Susano Cannon should only be used in a crisis that leaves no other option than either the Etherion Cannon or the Susano Cannon, and it would be the only time that the Susano Cannon would ever be used in the course of history. Trivia * Stellara Nocte is derived from 'Stellarum Nocte' which is Latin for "Night of Stars" * Credit for the emblem goes to Liza who was kind enough to create one for us, thanks! * Please contact Guy or Davide if you wish to submit a character into the guild Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Legal Guild Category:Legal Guilds Category:Toveri Alliance